The Other Side
by block-c
Summary: Pernah lihat sisi lain orang lain? Semacam sisi sensitif dan dalam dari seseorang, semacam itu/ Yah, acara marah-marah Rio malah berubah jadi acara nangis-nangisan, bagaimana ini? Warning inside! Semi AU.


Alis Rio bekedut, mood gadis itu benar-benar buruk sekarang. Gara-gara ulah atasannya Rio jadi gagal cuti hari ini.

Yang benar saja? Tiba-tiba dia mendapat panggilan darurat dari sang atasan agar segera ke kantor, _urgent_ katanya. Nyatanya, situasi _urgent_ yang dimaksud hanyalah adanya beberapa berkas penting yang harus segera diterjemahkan hari itu juga.

Tapi, kenapa harus dirinyaa? Ia kan sudah ambil cuti untuk hari itu

" _Maaf Nakamura-san, tapi berkas ini benar-benar penting dan cukup rumit."_

" _Bukakah para senpai bisa mengerjakan berkas seperti ini? Lagipula saya mengambil cuti hari ini." ucap Rio sambil membolak-balikan berkas ditangannya._

 _Pria tua itu menngeleng "Sekali lagi maaf , tapi ini perintah langsung dari manager. Ia pempercayaimu menerjemahkan berkas penting ini."_

Alis Rio kembali berkedut mengingat percakapan kemarin pagi.

"Mereka harus membayar mahal untuk gagalnya liburan seorang Nakamura!" gadis itu menghentakan kakinya dengan sebal. Rio berjalan ke arah sebuah danau yang cukup sepi. Mungkin _ngedumel_ di tempat sepi akan memperbaiki mood-nya.

"Pecat saja senpai-senpai tidak beguna itu jika berkas seperti itu saja harus junior sepertiku yang menerjemahkannya." Rio mengambil batu kecil. Agaknya suhu yang cukup rendah tidak dapat mendinginkan kepalanya.

"Dasar manager sialan!" dengan emosi ia melempar batu itu dan-

"Aw"

Rio terhentak mencari arah suara, apa seseorang terkena lemparan batunya? Gadis itu berlari-lari kecil kea rah seorang pria yang terlihat meringis.

"Maaf tuan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" si pria mengelus dahinya yang tampaknya menjadi sasaran lemparan Rio tadi. "Ah, aku baik-baik saja." pria itu menegakan kepalanya

Deg.

Emerald bertemu violet

"A-asano?" Rio membulatkan matanya.

.

.

 **Assasination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

 **Warning inside.**

 **Semi AU**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **The Other Side**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini harusnya Rio berada di Koyama, menikmati festival Yabusame yang di adakan pada musim gugur seperti ini bersama ketiga sohibnya. Festival Yabusame adalah festival dimana akan ada banyak pria muda yang ikut acara memanah sambil menunggang kuda. Melihat banyak pria yang serius membidik target dengan panahan. _Target aja dibidik dengan serius, apalagi hati kamu?_ Aww, bukankah itu keren? Dua sohib berbatangnya pun akan mengikuti festival itu, Nagisa dan Karma.

Rio benar-benar menantikan acara liburannya bersama ketiga sohibnya itu (Karma, Nagisa, dan Kayano), walaupun mereka berempat tinggal di satu apartemen tetap saja masing-masing dari mereka memiliki kesibukan. Maka dari itu, moment ini harus dipersiapkan dengan mantap. Rio sudah merencanakan akan memotret ekspresi merona Kayano-chan saat melihat Nagisa beraksi,tentu saja untuk menjahili gadis Kaede itu. Dan Karma pasti akan minta di potret dalam pose terbaiknya untuk dikirim ke Okuda-chan, bocah itu harus membayar mahal untuk jasa Rio. Dan tentunya, ia akan berburu pria tampan di sana, menyegarkan mata.

Dan saat tiba hari H, Rio malah mendapatkan panggilan urgent tak berbobot. Sirnah sudah.

"Um, aku tak apa, nikmati saja liburan kalian."

"Kau yakin tak mau ikut?" Karma bersuara.

"Atau mungkin kita tunda saja liburan ini sampai Rio-chan selesai dengan urusannya?" Kayano menatap khawatir, tidak tega meninggalkan sahabatnya sendirian di apartemen.

"Astaga kalian ini, aku akan baik-baik saja. Sungguh" Rio memberikan senyum manisnya agar ketiga sohibnya tidak khawatir.

"Kupikir ucapan Kayano-chan ada benarnya." Ucap Nagisa, Rio menepuk dahinya.

"Ayolah, apa aku terlihat seperti gadis kecil polos yang akan diculik saat berada di rumah sendirian?" Rio memutar bola matanya gemas.

"Mungkin kau akan diperkosa, karena kau terlihat seperti gadis besar mesum." Karma mendelikan bahu. Rio dan Kayano melotot. "Jangan bicara macam-macam, Karma-kun!" Kayano terlihat semakin gelisah

"Ohoho kupastikan dia akan menyesal karena menjadikanku sebagai target."komentar Rio sambil berpose ala-ala atlet. Kayano tersenyum lemah, ia yakin Rio dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri karena gadis itu sudah menyelesaikan sabuk hitam taekwondo-nya dan sedang aktif di muay thai, tapi kan tetap saja..

Rio menatap para sahabatnya bergantian dengan tatapan meyakinkan.

"Tapi kurasa-"

"Astaga, lihat jam berapa ini? Ayo kita berangkat ke stasiun bersama, aku akan ke kantor dan kalian akan berlibur! Cepatlah." Rio memotong ucapan Nagisa dengan cepat dan mendorong pelan punggung sohibnya agar cepat bersiap-siap. Tak ada yang bisa membantah, bahkan Karma sekalipun. Ia tidak mungkin menggagalkan rencana liburan teman-temannya hanya karena ia batal ikut, setidaknya mereka harus tetap berangkat, tanpanya.

.

Dan disinilah Rio sekarang, sedang mengobati luka di dahi Asano Gakushu, korban maut yang untungnya tidak tewas akibat lemparan batu Nakamura.

"Apakah perih?" ucap Rio sambil menempelkan plester pada dahi Asano, pria itu hanya diam memperhatikan wajah Rio yang hanya berjarak dua jengkal dari itu terlihat khawatir. Tak banyak yang berubah dari Rio dimata Gakushu. Makanya ia dengan mudah mengenali gadis itu.

"Selesai" ucap Rio, "jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini Asano-kun?" Rio memberes kan isi tasnya yang sempat diobrak-abrik mencari alat P3K yang sangat ala kadarnya.

"Jalan-jalan?" Pria itu tampak tak yakin dengan ucapannya, Rio mengangguk saja, "kau?" Gakushu balik bertanya. "Sama sepertimu, kurasa." Rio mendelikan bahunya. Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat, kini mereka berdua tengah duduk di bangku panjang yang berada di sisi danau tersebut. Ada jarak di antara keduannya. Rio tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Um, Asano-kun," Rio angkat bicara.

"Tentang kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku turut berduka. Maaf aku tidak sempat datang ke pemakaman Direktur." Rio tersenyum lembut. Mata Gakushu memicing, tidak terlalu senang karena hal itu kembali diungkit.

"Bukan salahmu. Memang sudah waktunya bagi _orang itu_ untuk pergi." Dingin. Rio jadi merasa tidak enak, apa dia sudah salah bicara?

"Maaf jika ucapanku mengingatkanmu." Rio menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Jangan berlebihan, Nakamura-san. Kematiannya tidak memberi effect apapun untukku." Ucapan dingin Gakushu mumbuat tubuh Rio menatap tidak percaya Gakushu, berusaha membaca sorot mata pria itu. _Apa-apaan orang ini?_

Roi sedikitnya paham hubungan ayah-anak macam apa yang terjalin antara Asano Gakuho dan Asano Gakushu, tapi sepantasnya Gakushu memiliki sedikit rasa sedih saat Ayahnya meninngal dunia, walaupun sedikit setidaknya karena bagaimanapun mereka memiliki hubungan batin, barangkali.

Asano Gakuho wafat pada awal musim gugur ini, sekitar 5 minggu yang lalu. Dari yang Rio dengar, Direktur Kunigaoka itu terkena serangan jantung. Beberapa temannya yang datang ke upacara pemakaman Direktur Kunigaoka itu berkata Asano Gakushu hanya sebentar menghadiri acara pemakaman ayahnya.

Gadis itu itu menatap tajam Gakushu. Merasakan tatapan gadis di sebelahnya, ia menoleh.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Nakamura-san?" pemuda itu memusatkan pandangannya ke arah danau yang tenang.

"Menurutmu?" Rio menaikan alisnya, enggan menjawab pertannyaan Gakushu. Hening sesaat, Rio diam memperhatikan beberapa daun momji yang jatuh ke tanah saat akhirnya Gakushu bersuara.

"Kau berpikir bahwa aku anak kurang ajar yang tidak sedih saat orang tuannya meninngal dunia." Pria itu memejamkan matanya, ujung bibirnya sedikit melengkung. Senyum mengejek, seakan hal yang dipikirkan Rio adalah bodoh dan gadis itu terlalu mudah di prediksi. Rio mendelik, tidak suka direndahkan seperti itu.

"Oh tentu saja tidak, Asano-kun. Aku sangat memahami bahwa lipan tidak memiliki emosi semacam itu saat induknya mati." Ucap Rio dengan nada dibuat-buat sambil menepuk pelan bahu si pria. Asano hampir tersedak mendengar panggilan 'lipan' yang di tunjukan untuknya. Ayolah, itu adalah panggilan paling tidak elit yang diberikan anak-anak kelas 3-E dulu untuknya.

Pemuda itu sedikit terkekeh, "sungguh nona yang sangat pengertian." Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan senyum ala _gentleman_ yang dapat membuat gadis-gadis berteriak, tapi tidak untuk Rio. Gadis itu itu merasa jijik melihat senyuman semacam itu, mengingatkannya pada senyuman sok _gentleman_ ala Maehara atau Sakibara.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, tuan muda. Aku tersanjung." Rio meletakan tangan kanannya di atas dada, melakukan pose tersanjung ala _lady_. Gakushu kembali terkekeh melihat tingkah Nakamura. Ia dan gadis itu tidak pernah benar-benar berinteraksi seperti saat ini, tapi nampaknya gadis itu mudah berinteraksi dengan siapapun, termasuk titisan lipan seperti dirinya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Rio menoleh, tampaknya pria bermarga Asano ini benar-benar ingin mendapat jawaban

Gadis itu tidak langsung menjawab, ia memandang lurus wajah Gakushu. Pria itu Nampak sedikit menyungging senyum, tapi sorot matannya terlihat berbeda, terasa redup. Bukan kesedihan yang ada di sana, Rio tidak tidak tahu apa itu. Setelah beberapa saat gadis itu mengela nafas, ia menyerah membaca raut wajah Gakushu.

"Entahlah, aku tidak bisa menilaimu hanya karena ucapan kasarmu tadi," Rio mendelikan kedua bahunya. "Aku tidak mau berburuk sangka, jadi ku anggap kau adalah seorang tsundere akut yang berpura-pura sok kuat karena tidak mau dipandang lemah saat ayahmu meninggal dunia." Gakushu sedikit melebarkan bola matanya. Rio menertawai ucapanya barusan, berpikir bahwa Asano Gakushu seorang tsundere? Bukankah itu menggemaskan? Rio tidak terlalu mengenal pria disampingnya ini, setahunya asano pria stoic yang selalu menebar senyum formal, sama seperti ayahnya.

Entah mengapa melihat gadis itu tertawa membuat Gakushu ikut tertawa kecil, rasanya hangat menjalar ke tubuhnya.

"Err Asano-kun, bisakah kau berhenti tertawa atau tersenyum seperti itu?" Rio merapatkan cardigan yang ia kenakan, entah kenapa ia sedikit bergidik, ditambah lagi suasana sepi sore hari, di pinggir danau dengan angin yang terus berhembus menerbangkan daun-daun kering membuat suasana agak terara aneh. Gakushu menelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Ekhm, kau benar-benar mirip dengan pak kepala direktur jika mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu, kau tau? Aku seperti melihat hantu pak direktur, haha."Rio tertawa garing, merasa tidak enakan dengan pemikirannya. Tapi sungguh, Gakushu benar-benar mirip dengan ayahnya, membuat Rio seakan melihat cerminan sang pak kepala diderektur versi lebih muda.

Gakushu menaikan alisnya, lalu seperdetik kemuadian pria itu tertawa lepas. Ini pertama kalinya Rio melihat Gakushu melepaskan ekspresinya seperti ini, terlihat begitu alami. Membuat wajah tampannya tampak 3 kali lebih tampan. Rio tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Hentikan tawa menyebalkan itu." Ucap si gadis memasang wajah muak yang dibuat-buat. Tawa Gakushu mereda, tak disangka bertemu seorang Nakamura Rio benar-benar dapat menghiburnya.

"Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku adalah hantu pak direktur. Perhatikan-" Gakusu mencondongkan wajahnya hingga berjarak sejengkal dari wajah Nakamura, gadis itu terlihat kaget atas gerakan tiba-tiba Gakushu refleks memundurkan kepalanya. Wajahnya sedikit merona.

"-wajahku ini lebih tampan." Bisik pria itu narsis dengan seringai di wajahnya. Alis Rio berkedut, dengan gemas gadis itu menjitak kepala Gakushu, pria itu mengaduh, melemparkan tatapan tidak terima pada Rio, yang dihadiahi tatapan galak dari si gadis, masih dengan wajah yang merona. Gakushu terkekeh.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti dua sejoli itu, mereka tampak nyaman dalam keadaan diam.

Rio memiringkan tubuhnya manghadap Gakushu, meletakan lengan diatas sandarang bangku panjang untuk menopang wajahnya. Gadis itu memperhatikan wajah Gakushu yang sudah jauh lebih rileks dari pada awal pertemuan mereka tadi. Pria itu menatap lembut danau tenang yang ada dihadapan mereka, wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu, bentuk tubuhnya seakan mengatakan bahwa Gakushu benar-benar seorang 'pria' terlihat jelas dari lekukan di balik outwear yang dikenakan Gakushu, menambah banyak poin _plus_ pada dirinya.

"Jadi, apa kau setuju dengan ketampan wajahku, hingga mengalihkan perhatianmu, nona?" Gakushu menyeringai. Entah sejak kapan pria itu memergoki Rio. Gadis itu berusaha tidak mencibir tingkah narsis Gakushu yang sangat _ooc_ tersebut.

"Matamu.. sangat menyebalkan." Ucap si gadis saat emeraldnya menangkap kedua violet Gakushu. _Sangat indah,_ batinnya. Ekspresi Gakushu melembut.

"Seperti milik Tou-san." Pria itu kembali memandang danau, menerawang.

Rio mengangguk setuju.

"Mata yang memancarkan ambisi dan kesempurnaan." Lanjut si gadis,

"dan juga cinta. Seperti milik Tou-san." bisik Gakushu perlahan. Mata pria itu memejam, memutar beberapa memori. Rio sendiri tampak terkejut dengan respon Gakushu. Tidak ada yang membuka mulut. Rio diam, memandang ke arah danau, sedangkan si pria masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kau tau Nakamura?" Rio menoleh, pria itu masih memejamkan mata. Dengan tenang pria itu kembali berucap,

"Kematiannya memberi satu effect padaku." Rio tak berkomentar, menunggu kelanjutan cerita Gakushu.

"Dia benar-benar membuat hidupku kehilangan arah," angin berhembus kencang di antara jeda ucapan Gakushu. "Selama ini tujuanku hanya satu, yaitu untuk mengalahkannya. Lalu saat orang itu tiba-tiba pergi, aku merasa.." Gakushu memijat pelipisnya, ia yakin ekspresinya benar-benar kacau sekarang.

Rio menghela napas, ia sedikitnya merasa lega atas reaksi normal yang dialami Gakushu, seperti anak yang kehilangan ayah. Justru akan sangat mengkhawatirkan jika Gakushu merasa baik-baik saja saat ayahnya meninggal dunia. Nyatanya, pria ini hanya terlalu pandai menyembunyikan rasa sakit di hatinya. Rio pikir pria ini hanya butuh berbagi isi hatinya.

"Sekarang aku benar-benar merasa bodoh karena tiba-tiba berbicara seperti ini denganmu." Gakushu sedikit terkekeh, terlihat sangat menyakitkan di mata Rio. Lalu entah dorongan dari mana, Rio menganggakat kedua tangannya, perlahan menangkup kedua sisi wajah Gakushu, membawa wajah itu mendekat perlahan hingga dahi mereka bisa merasakan hembusan hangat dari napas Gakushu.

"Lanjutkan, Gakushu. Kumohon." Bisikan lembut gadis pirang di hadapannya memberikan sensasi hangat pada dadanya.

Gakushu sedikit kaget atas aksi Rio, matanya sempat membulat, tapi tak bisa di pungkiri bahwa ia menyukai saat tangan hangat gadis itu menyentuh pipinya dengan perlahan, terlebih lagi gadis itu memanggilnya dengan nama kecil. Pria itu dapat mencium wangi manis rambut Rio yang menjuntai saat dahi mereka bertemu. Mata keduanya saling memejam, seakan menyesap kehangatan dari momen tersebut.

Rio baru melepaskan pangutan tangannya saat ia merasa anggukan kecil dari Gakushu.

 _Gosh, someone please kill me now!_ Nakamura mengutuk atas apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Darimana datangnya adegan sok romantis macam tadi?! Setelah ini ia harus benar-benar berhenti movie marathon berbagai k-drama over adegan romantis bersama Kayano-chan.

.

Gakushu masih dapat melihat rona tipis di pipi Rio.

"Hmm, l-lanjutkan?" gadis itu sedikit terbata-bata, Gakushu mengangguk.

"Aku sering mengunjungi tempat ini setelah Tou-san meninggal" Rio terlihat sangat berminat dengan cerita Gakushu. Pria bermarga Asano itu menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau tau kenapa?" Gakushu memandang Rio sejenak, gadis itu hanya menaikan alisnya. _Tentu saja tidak tau._

"14 tahun yang lalu, Tou-san mengajakku kemari." Alis Rio kembali terangkat, ia melakukan perhitungan singkat. Berarti saat umur mereka 8 tahun?

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Rio tak sabaran.

"Tak ada, kami hanya bermain baseball." Gakushu mendelikan pundaknya. "Itu seperti menjadi hari paling normal yang kujalani bersamanya, 'hari ini takkan ada pelajaran Gakushu-kun! Kita akan bermain hari ini!'" ucap Gakushu menirukan cara Berbicara Ayahnya, sebuah senyum getir lolos dari bibirnya.

"Terdengar normal bukan? Tak ada pelajaran, tak ada persaingan. Kami terlihat seperti ayah dan anak sungguhan." Rio tersenyum lembut, "tempat penuh kenangan, hn?" Gakushu terkekeh.

"Kau tau Nakamura, jika dia memilih karir sebagai artis, pemain drama, pemain opera atau apapun itu, dia pasti sangat tenar sebagai Raja panggung." Rio tidak berkomentar. Well, semua orang tau bahwa Asano Gakuho itu sangat-sangat multitalent.

"..karena aku-anaknya-bahkan tidak tau sama sekali kalau dia mengidap penyakit." Suara nyaris hilang diujung kalimat.

"Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh saja." Gakushu menatap danau tanpa berkedip. Hati Rio sedikit mencelos melihat sisi sensitif seorang Asano.

"Hei, itu bukan salahmu." Ucap Rio pelan, tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Mungkin aku harus menyalahkannya karena dia terlalu pandai menutupi segala hal dariku." Ucap Gakushu dengan nada jenaka yang sangat terlihat dipaksakan, pria bermarga Asano itu sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari danau, sedikitnya Rio dapat melihat genangan di ujung mata Gakushu. Hati Rio mendadak terasa sesak. Mulutnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun kembali terkatup saat gadis itu tidak yakin apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Beberapa hari sebelum kematiannya, dia bahkan masih sempat memandangku dengan tatapan merendahkan, dia bilang aku bahkan tidak dapat mengalahkannya saat dia sekarat sekalipun." Lalu Gakushu tertawa pelan membuat beberapa tetes kristal bening lolos dari benteng pertahanan terkhirnya. Rio ikut berkaca-kaca melihat pria bodoh di hadapannya masih bisa tertawa di saat seperti ini.

"Apa-apaan orang itu, aku tidak akan melawan atau bersaing dengan orang lemah sepertinya yang bahkan harus menggunakan kursi roda untuk pergi ke toilet." Gakushu kembali tertawa membuat lebih banyak lagi cairan bening berjatuhan, kali ini Rio ikut tertawa. "Kau tau, mungkin dia menyembunyikan keadaanya agar kau tidak memanfaatkan kesehatannya yang buruk untuk memenangkan persaingan kalian?" Ucap Rio sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Gakushu berhenti tertawa, membuat ekspresi berpikir sebentar. " _I see,_ mungkin kau benar." Ucapnya sambil mangut-mangut, lalu mereka tertawa bersama, entah apa yang lucu.

"Hei pirang, kenapa kau tertawa? Tak ada hal lucu disini." Ucap Gakushu di sela-sela tawanya. "Tentu saja karena kau tertawa, bodoh!" mereka masih tertawa, diukuti cairan bening yang ikut tumpah diantara tawa keduanya.

Dada Gakushu terasa semakin sesak, saluran pernapasannya seperti terjepit. Suara tawa keduanya mereda berganti menjadi isakan kecil dari Gakushu. Pria itu mencengkram kain disekitar dadanya. Rio menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya dengan ibu jari, melihat Gakushu seperti ini menbuatnya merasa sakit juga.

"A-aku tidak tau, b-bahwa rasanya akan sesakit ini." Pria itu mencengkam dadanya lebih erat, ia sudah tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar, matanya sudah kabur sempurna akibat air mata yang turun semakin deras. Tubuhnya mulai membungkuk menahan sesak di dada.

"Benarkah? Aku masih punya obat merah jika kau mau?" Rio masih sempat bergurau. Anehnya Rio masih bisa mendengar tanggapan Gakushu atas candaannya, ia sedikit terkekeh. Gadis itu mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangan ke wajah berusaha agar air matanya tak kembali tumpah, dan gagal. Tidak tahan dengan suasana yang terlalu melow Rio kembali bergurau.

"Ah, aku tak tau kau secengeng ini Asano-kun." Gadis itu sedikit terkekeh. Si pria masih membungkuk dengan isakan, tak ada tanggapan berarti untuk Rio.

Satu detik,

Dua detik,

Tiga detik,

Ambyar.

Tangis gadis itu tumpah, lebih kencang dibanding milik Gakushu. Ditarik tubuh Gakushu perlahan kedalam pelukannya. Gadis itu mengelus punggung Gakushu perlahan.

"A-aku benar-benar merindukannya, Nakamura. Aku merindukannya." Suara isakan Gakushu tertahan dalam dekapan Nakamura. Gadis itu meletakan dagunya di atas kepala Gakushu, mengangguk pelan tanda ia mengerti apa yang Gakushu rasakan. Rio merasa adanya penolakan dari Gakushu, berusa keluar dari lengan Rio yang melingkar. Namun Rio justru mengeratkan pelukannya. Pria itu kembali bersuara,

"Ini terasa sangat mengecewakan, Nakamura. Aku kecewa pada diriku, 'kenapa kau tidak bisa membanggakannya bahkan di saat-saat terakhir?'" suara Gakushu mencicit di antara isakannya.

"Aku kecewa padanya karena dia meninngalkanku terlalu cepat, bahkan sebelum aku cukup siap untuk menunjukan apa yang dapat kulakukan untuk mengalahkannya." Rio menggeleng lemah, tidak setuju karena Gakushu terlihat menyalahkan dirinya. Tapi gadis itu tidak bisa menyuarakan apapun selain suara sesenggukan yang bahkan lebih kencang di banding suara Gakushu, ia hanya bisa mengusap rambut Gakushu mencoba menenangkan pria itu. Gakushu balas memeluk Rio, mencengkram cardigan si gadis dengan kuat. Keduanya hanya saling terisak terbawa suasana. Pada dasarnya, pria yang terlihat kuat seperti Gakushu hanya terlalu lama memendam rasa sakitnya sendirian.

Dua orang manusia, saling berpelukan, sama-sama menangis, menjadi pemandangan mengharukan di tepi danau sore ini.

.

Isakan keduanya tampak mereda saat langit mulai menggelap, pelukan Rio sudah mengendur.

"Nakamura?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau ikut menangis?" Rio nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Hentikan saja isakan cengengmu itu dulu lalu kita pulang!" ucap Rio ketus mengingat kejadian memalukan beberapa saat lalu. Gakushu hanya terkekeh tidak berniat membalas ucapan si gadis, ia mengangguk pelan, lalu kembali menenggelamkan diri pada pelukan gadis Nakamura tersebut.

Seorang Asano Gakushu baru tau, bahwa momen bersama Nakamura Rio-gadis berisik dari kelas E- bisa sehangat dan semenenangkan ini.

.

 **Abis.**

 **Hola, Block-c kembali muncul kepermukaan! Fic ini sudah tertunda entah berapa bulan lamanya, akhirnya bisa terselesaikan walaupun masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini.**

 **Karena KaruRi gagal jadi canon, yasudahlah, sama Asano pun cucok/haha apa-apaan ini?!/**

 **Terimakasih sudah bersedia membuang beberapa menit berharga dari hidup kamu untuk membaca fic yang kurang jelas manfaatnya ini! Semoga bisa jadi obat penghilang bosan untuk kamu yang tidak mudik (teman senasib) atau kamu yang sedang terjebak macet diperjalan! Kamsia!**

 **.**

 **Omake-omakean.**

-keesokan paginya.

Rombongan warna-warni baru saja tiba di Apartemen mereka, si kepala merah, hijau dan biru. Karma yang terakhir masuk apartemen, segera mendengar suara ribut bisik-bisik antara Nagisa dan Kayano. Ia segera bergabung mencari arah suara duo mungil tersebut, ruang tamu.

"Ada a-" kalimat Karma terputus melihat pemandangan bagus di sofa.

"Manis sekalii. Menurutmu apakah Asano-kun sengaja datang kemari untuk menemani dan menjaga Rio-chan?" mata si gadis Kaede berbinar-binar, sungguh imajinasi yang sangat romantis.

Terlihat dua manusia berbeda gender, terbungkus satu selimut. Keduanya terlelap di sofa dengan Rio yang bersandar pada bahu Asano, dan Asano bersandar pada kepala Rio. Tampaknya mereka tertidur saat sedang menonton film.

"Entahlah, Kayano-chan." Nagisa hanya terkekeh. "Tapi sepertinya tak masalah jika kita pulang besok pagi sesuai jadwal?" Pria berambut biru itu mendelikan bahu, "Kayano-chan, bisa bangunkan mereka? Aku akan membuat sarapan. Kurasa tidur dengan posisi seperti itu membuat leher sakit." Kayano mengangguk.

"Eh? Justru pilihan yang tepat untuk pulang pagi ini, Nagisa. Kayano-chan, tolong menjauh dari sana." Langkah Kayano terintrupsi. Mode iblis Karma benar-benar sudah _on_ , kamera ponsel-nya sudah menyala, tentu saja untuk mengabadikan segala moment langka. Nagisa hanya bisa geleng-geleng memasuki dapur. Kayano hanya tertawa mengambil jarak dari sofa, berharap Asano atau Rio terbangun, tapi nampaknya mereka berdua terlalu lelap.

.

 **Omake-omaken II**

-malam sebelumnya.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut ke Apartemen-mu?" Rio terlihat grasak-grusuk mencari kunci apartemen-nya di tas.

"Karena baru saja turun hujan, dan tempat ini sangat dekat dari danau tadi." Rio hanya menjawab ala kadarnya. Ah, kuncinya ketemu. "Lagipula, kau bisa bertemu rival merah kesayanganmu. Kalian bisa main game semalaman." Asano menaikan alisnya. "Kau tinggal dengan Karma?" Rio melirik seberntar, "tentu saja."

' _Tentu saja.' katanya?_

"Silahkan masuk." Asano dipersilahkan masuk terlebih dahulu. Pria itu bisa melihat banyak pigura foto yang dipajang di dinding, paling banyak menampilkan Rio dan Karma yang sedang tertawa saat mengerjai Nagisa, dengan Kayano dengan wajah tak berdayanya. Asano langsung mengenali orang-orang dalam foto tersebut, wajah mereka tidak mengalami banyak perubahan. Kecuali Nagisa, mungkin karena rambutnya sudah tak lagi panjang.

"kami tinggal berempat, Asano-kun." Rio menjelaskan sebelum Asano bertanya.

"Ada dua pasangan tinggal di sini?" Rio tertawa. "Hanya ada satu calon pasangan di tempat ini." Gadis itu mengibaskan tangannya. "Tinggal bersama hanyalah alibiku dan Karma agar dapat leluasa menjahili Nagichi dan Kayano-chan." Rio melirik beberapa foto. "Tapi nyatanya Kayano-chaa terlalu sensitif dan Nangichi sangat tidak peka dengan hal-hal berbau romantisme, kami bahkan sudah tinggal bersama sejak tahun ke-3 di Universitas." Rio geleng-geng kepala meruntuki ketidak pekaan Nagisa. Asona hanya diam memperhatikan ekspresi Rio saat sedang menceritakan sahabat-sahabatya, lalu mengedarkan pandangan.

"Seperti tidak ada orang, apa belum ada yang pulang?" Asano memperhatikan rak sepatu yang masih kosong.

"Hm?" Rio ikut melirik kearah rak sepatu.

"A-astaga!" tiba-tiba gadis itu melompat, lalu memukul pelan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Ada apa?" Asano tidak bisa tidak penasaran.

"Ah, semua penghuni rumah ini sedang berlibur," Asano menaikan alisnya.

"Ya, kecuali aku." Gadis itu memutar bola matanya dengan sebal. "Apa tidak apa-apa?" lanjutnya. Gakushu menghela napas.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, apa tidak apa-apa tidak ada orang di sini?" Rio tertawa.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah mengundangmu, tak perlu sungkan." Sang gadis melepaskan sepatu, berjalan masuk kedalam.

"Nakamura." Suara Asano terdengar datar.

"Hm?" gadis itu menoleh.

"Aku ini laki-laki." Rio menaikan alisnya, ia memandang Asano dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ya, kau tidak terlihat seperti perempuan. Lalu?" Ucapnya cepat, tidak mengerti dengan kalimat Asano. Asano menghela napas.

"Aku ini laki-laki. Benar-benar-laki-laki-tulen. Kau tak keberatan?" Apa pula ini? Kenapa dia mengeja seperti itu? Alis keduanya sama-sama terangkat.

Ah. Rio ber-o ria, akhirnya paham. Gadis itu tampak berpikir, lalu tertawa. "Tak perlu sungkan Asano-kun, aku selalu hidup bersama para lelaki. Lelaki tulen, lelaki tomboy, lelaki setengah jadi.." gadis pirang itu kembali berjalan masuk sambil berceloteh.

"..kenapa masih di sana? Ayo masuk." Di sana, seorang Nakamura Rio menunggu dengan senyum cerahnya. Asano ikut tersenyum, ia mengangguk.

"Tadaima." Lalu mengekori Rio.

"Mau movie marathon? Main game? Mengalahkanku sangat sulit kau tau? Kau lapar? Sepertinya masakanku cukup enak. Akan kubuatkan teh dulu agar lebih hangat. Atau mungkin kau lelah? Kau bisa istirahat di kamar- astaga kenapa semua kamar mereka dikunci!" yah, itulah si berisik Nakamura Rio dari kelas E.

.

 **Dah.**

 **Abis beneran.**


End file.
